


What Boredom Creates (Or How The Clan Got A Home Cinema)

by PossiblyNobody



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Boredom, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, Pre-Relationship, Saphael, cinema, clan feels, home cinema, hotel du mort, raphael is long suffering, simon is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyNobody/pseuds/PossiblyNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a Plan with a capital P, but first he needs to find Raphael's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Boredom Creates (Or How The Clan Got A Home Cinema)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, be nice ^-^

Simon was bored, it was 4 months into his new and exciting(!) life as a vampire and he was bored. There was nothing to do at the hotel but brood and train, and brooding got boring very quickly, he didn’t know how Edward Cullen did it. It was both boring and exhausting to be that sullen, and to have that hair. 

He lay on his back trying, and failing, to play a game of catch with himself like all the brooding men would be doing in his situation if his life were a film. You know those films that have someone with a perfect face all contorted because their life sucks in some way so they take it out on sports or other peoples' faces? Well Simon wasn't the punching type most of the time, so a baseball he found under his bed one day would have to do. 

But no, with great power (or vampirism), apparently did not come great coordination. Apparently those followed him from his human life and after a few direct hits to the face, he gave up and threw the ball away from the bed.

And directly through his new room’s wardrobe door. Great.

So the hand-eye stuff still failed but at least he got the strength(!) step right up and win your prized afterlife anyone?

Clary was still at the institute with (oh-so-talented-Simon-just-give-him-a-CHANCE) Jace; no one at the Institute wanted to see him, and Maureen wasn’t speaking to him after that whole…thing, not to mention he couldn't step outside without turning into ash.

Though, according to Raphael, they could turn into ash for a party trick, so he’d need to work out the difference between dead ash, drunken ash and just ‘mundane’ ash so he wasn't taking someones dirt home instead of Lily after a few Bloody Mary’s. 

With a groan he got up and went to explore (and to try and find Raphael but he pretends that’s not his main objective). 

The hotel was like a maze that some architect sadistically plotted. He had already gotten lost on his way to training so many times he was considering leaving a breadcrumb trail.

Though that probably would be hard to get a hold of considering there was no food in the hotel, maybe a blood trail instead? Because THAT wouldn't be disturbing. 

Raphael should really invest in making a map of the place to give to newbies. But Simon was determined to find his mentor and ask him about his plan. Simon had Plan that had to be implemented before he exploded of boredom, it’s a Thing that happens, probably. 

Also there was the secondary Plan, that only worked if the first plan did. Because where else could you hold your clan leader’s hand but in his Plan? His Plan was foolproof. 

The capital P made it feel more professional and more likely to work so in his head he dubbed it the Plan, a mighty Plan that scoffed at the lower case plans.

God he needed a social life. 

Simon ambled around the third floor, where there were less rooms that people actually lived in, and quickly found himself in a slightly more modern part of the hotel. Where one wall ended and turned a corner in the hardwood and crumbling brick, the new corridor was brand new and up to date, painted recently and a rug that wasn't from the 1800s. 

Excited by his find, since most of the rest of the hotel expecting the blood storage dated towards the Jurassic period, he tried the first door he could find, swinging it open and rushing straight into a bedroom. 

Which happened to include Raphael reading on his bed, who jumped imperceptibly when Simon burst in. 

‘Dios baby, didn’t anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?’

Grinning unrepentantly, he answered ‘yeah but I figured since we’re not cats its okay to go wandering around, and didn’t anyone ever tell you the second part to that saying?’

The older vampire didn’t say anything but raised an eyebrow, so Simon rambled on, ‘curiosity killed the cat but the satisfaction brought it back.’

Shaking his head, Raphael informed the fledgling, ‘the only reason that saying even exists is because cats are part Fae and come back to life 8 times after they die.’

‘Wait so the whole ‘cats have nine lives’ thing is legit? Is everything real? Or at least the myths? Do they always land on their feet too? Can we test that somehow, we need to find a cat for experiments, or is that unethical?’ Simon got excited at the possibilities and blurted out 6 more questions before he was quietened by the look on his clan leader's face. 

Shoulders shaking, Raphael dissolved into laughter after a murmur of ‘idiota’. 

Not insulted in the slightest, Simon ignored him and wandered further into the room and started looking around, ‘so this is your place huh? Nice digs.’

‘It’s a place I can rest, away from prying eyes and away from the rest of the clan when I need some private time away from everyone, since no one USUALLY comes onto the third floor unless they need something important’ Raphael said pointedly, watching with narrowed eyes.

‘Well you’re important so does that work?’ the young vampire cheerfully countered. 

‘Why are you in my room is the more important question.’

Holding his hands up the fledgeling defended himself: ‘hey! I didn’t know it was your bedroom, I was just excited to see a part of the hotel not made in the Stone Age, why is your room away from everyone else’s then?’

Instead of replying, the clan leader just let his head fall back against his pillow and closed his eyes, flipping the book he was reading shut and putting it onto the table bedside him. ‘Were you looking for something specifically little fledgling?’

Not straightening up from where he was bent over a collection of ornaments and weapons, he threw over his shoulder ‘yeah, I’m bored, what do people do around here when they’re bored?’

‘Train, go to the library and read, train, play cards, chess, train, checkers, did I mention your fighting skills are awful and you should be in training?’ deadpanned the man on the bed. 

Stumbling over and flopping down next to him, the reply came ‘I’ve already done all of those, except the fighting which, ew, I’m a pacifist for tonight after all those violent things you made me do to that poor innocent punching bag last night. Why don’t we have a home theatre? The place is big enough for one, and you can just put in a dvd and the whole clan can watch.’

There was no reply but he barrelled on anyway, having thought about this for the past month, ‘and it’s fairly cheap considering it’s a long term investment in entertainment since DVD’s will always be coming out. PLUS it can be considered bonding since we can do it at the end of each night and we can do themed nights.’

A small and probing ‘like?’ came from the man next to him, which Simon took as encouragement.

‘LIKE horror nights, romance nights, vampire movie nights so we can laugh at the inaccuracy, spy movie nights, classics nights, request nights and more!’

Gaining momentum he continued: ‘and i figured people can request movies made at the same time they were born in, and for the older ones I’m sure they can find ones made about the time they were born in, like I’m sure there’s films about Ancient Greece which can be for you’ which instantly got him an elbow in the side but nothing more, which made him think his words were being considered. 

He rolled over to look at his clan leader and put on his best puppy face. 

Raphael sighed and conceded, purposefully not looking at him, ‘fine, but you can be the one to order it, I won’t be involved in the set up or the promoting of any of your movie nights, and if it fails after one month you must sell it, ok?’

Simon threw himself at him and into a hug with a ‘thankyouthankyouthankyou’ and ran out to try and sort out his purchase to arrive for the next night. 

Now the first plan was approved, he could work on his second plan.

*****************************************************************

*Three days later*

One of the many break rooms had been transformed.

Having heard many of the clan members talking about the movie night after Simon recruited Lily into helping him spread the news, Simon's pet project had grown wings and was ready within three nights.

Raphael had underestimated how bored Simon had been, and how much effort he was willing to put into this little project of his, the room had been transformed. Before it had been identical to another one of their ornament halls, and now it looked like a...home. 

The lighting in the room had been overhauled to look like a cinema, dimmed and subtle, rather than the bright lights used everywhere else in the hotel to remind the others in the clan of the sunlight they had all been missing and the sofas had all been rearranged to be directed towards the projected set up all against one wall. 

Where there weren’t enough chairs Simon had dragged in cushions and pillows which decorated the floor and almost every surface. Some of the smaller tables from the other rooms had been brought in as surfaces for snacks and people were taking advantage of the cup holsters that had been handmade and specially shaped for blood bags. 

Blankets that had been folded neatly and laid over sofas in other rooms were now haphazardly strewn about over the legs of the clan and draped over things to give it a cosier look.

All in all, it looked perfect for its purpose, and he felt a little rush of pride towards the newest member of the clan.

He seemed to underestimate how bored the rest of the clan was when there wasn't an immediate threat or plan to be dealt with. Most of them had turned up for the inaugural movie night being hosted. Tonight’s special: Twilight. Apparently it was comically bad, but Raphael could see himself getting annoyed at the inaccuracies like he did with Dracula’s many movies. 

Most of the sofas had been taken up by people arriving early to get good seats, but Simon had taken up a loveseat and there seemed to be a lot of space left that could be taken up if he were to move a pile of blankets hoarded by the fledgling. 

Settling down next to the man of the hour, Simon jerked a little in surprise and asked almost shyly, ‘do you like it? I didn't know whether it was okay to take all of the blankets but people weren't really using them and now they are so I figured it was okay?’

Smiling fondly, the reply came softly, ‘you did good baby, sometimes a little change is needed and sometimes we need a new person to bring a new idea.’

Beaming at the compliment and struck silent for once, the movie started with little other talk; the other vampires grew quiet as they started their new tradition.

As the opening credits started up, Raphael felt a hand slide into his own, and without reacting outwardly on his face he gave his fledglings' hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Simon's Plan was a success, now onto the next one.


End file.
